Mysterious Disappearance
by Indispose
Summary: Brown eyes that shouted innocence when you look at them. Pale white skin that let's you remember how pure she is. An average height for a human girl for men to feel that they needed to protect her with all their strength. She's Mikan Sakura, the destroye


Mysterious Disappearance

_**Mysterious Disappearance**_

"_They never knew who Mikan was._

_All they know is she was the culprit."_

CHAPTER 1

I was painstakingly filing the dusty folders in one of the library basements of the school. I didn't volunteer for this job. Oh no, I'm no brute to myself. However, I was the "Chosen One."

WEEEEEH!!

LUCKY ME!!

SIGH. I meant that in an acerbic way. So let's continue, I was pilling a few folders so I could place them all in the top drawer. As I stood on top of the chair and forcibly stretch my arms so that I could place the folders, one slipped and fall. The papers from its insides scattered coolly on the floor. But my mood was far away from being cool.

I briskly throw the remaining folders directly to the drawer. Having no conscience in pilling them to neatness. I got down from the chair and unwillingly started to pick up the pieces of scattered papers.

While I was doing the 'grab, stack, curse' my eyes caught something. I slowly went towards the paper lying silently on the dusty old floor.

**Alice Academy**

My eyes noticed. What an awful name for a school? You can name your school Harvard or Oxford but Alice? Who would love to go to that school with a stupid name? I shrugged. My eyes started to scan the page.

**Gone: August 15, 1901**

**Reason for disappearance: demolition (?)**

This is weird. Why is there a question mark after the word demolition? These are all making no sense at all. First, the weird name and now they're not sure if the academy was demolished or not? I tried to scan for more.

**Who died: **

**100 000 students (?)**

**50 faculty teachers (?)**

**20 million families (?)**

This is becoming weirder by the second. They have demolished the academy for government reasons and there are a lot of people who died. Didn't they let them know about the demolition? . . .

Or else . . .

I must the reason. This is getting more peculiar anytime.

I folded the piece of paper I was holding and ran for the door. I didn't finish the job but who cares. Nobody, goes down there anyway.

- - - - -

Where's Mika? She's no walking stick. So were the heck is she?

AHAH!

The library dummy! I hurriedly ran for the library still in my dusty, old scented clothes.

- - - - -

There she is! Doing another reading in one of her crazy books. No wonder she's crazy. I didn't mean that in a rude way. PEACE!

This time instead of running I patiently tiptoed towards her.

"Hey Mika,' whispered gently trying my best not to scare her. But who wouldn't be scared when you're white on you face.

I covered her mouth with my dusty hand before she could end one of her earsplitting screams.

"SSHH." I said placing a finger before my mouth. She blinked twice before registering that it was me. Then she started to relax.

"What happened to you?" she asked hoarsely.

"Dust magnet." I said spreading my arms sideward.

She made a disgusted look. I cocked an eyebrow. "Any violent reaction before I start talking?"

She nodded sheepishly, trying not to hurt my feelings. "I know." I said dropping the topic.

She was silent so started to talk. "I found this weird document in one of the files I was stacking in the basement and it seems really, really weird."

"Why?" she tried to sound intrigue but failed. I still continue. "Do you know a school named Alice Academy?"

Took her five minutes, maybe, to answer that question. "Uhm . . . I'm not pretty sure but they say it was already demolished."

I was getting interested. "Yeah, it says here, too." I showed her the paper then pointed towards the number of deaths. "This is weird."

"Yeah, it is weird. How come a lot of people died?" she asked me the same question I had when I was down at the basement.

I shrugged.

"Le—" the bell started ringing when she was about to say something. I bit my lower lip in disappointment.

"I'll search about that." She said trying to lift my spirits up.

"I will, too." I smiled and bid good-bye for my next class.

- - - - -

I was running along the corridor until I've reached my designated classroom. I slid the door open and was shocked to see the disgusted and puzzled faces my classmates wore. My eyebrows meet and my forehead creased. I couldn't understand their reaction. It was like they saw somebody di-

OH NO!

I'M STILL BLOODY DIRTY!

I wanted to collapse right there and now.

- - - - -

_Alice Academy_

I typed and clicked search. The next page showed a lot of links for the word ACADEMY however only one link had the thing that I was looking for. The title of the link was:

**MIKAN'S DIARY: ALICE ACADEMY**

I had no second thoughts on clicking the link and it led me to another website. The background was black. The title was written at the top and was having the largest font size. It was colored silver so it can be easily distinguished.

I started like this:

- - - - -

Mikan Sakura was her name. I was said to be a robot not because she's literally a robot but because she can't feel anything. She was human but no emotion was known to her. She was the greatest machine of death.

She had a power not an Alice. I great power that made her more invincible to the entire human race. She has the power to control minds, torture people using their minds and stealing their powers.

**MIKAN'S POV**

-

-

-

I . . . I . . . I don't know who am I? All I do is work to follow Reo's orders.

To KILL.

I don't mind if I hear people beg for mercy to spare their lives. No, I don't care. As long as I could do my job and make Reo happy I'm contented. I don't know about anything. I don't even know how I kill people. Reo only told me to think of them as my parents who abandoned me and think that I want them dead.

It really works. I think of my prey as my parents and then hate eats me. What I wished about how they would die always happens. Not a single thing was missed. It was like a movie and I'm the writer of the script.

"Reo, what is that red water?" I would ask him innocently.

He would smile. I look at him and hope I could do the same. I don't know how to smile. All I know is to look cold and uncaring.

"That's still water, Mikan." He would say.

"But why is it red?" being the naïve girl I was.

"It's red because it's dirty. So don't you ever drink that kind of water, huh?" he asked me as he patted my head gently.

I just nodded. No smile. No emotion.

I never knew what that red water was as long as Reo told me not to drink it.

- -

I live inside a cold and dark room. I only have a bad with two pillows and a blanket to cover myself from the cold zephyr of the nights and winter. I didn't complain because I thought that was usual for humans to live like that.

I was naïve.

"Reo you've called for me?" I would ask him in the cold voice.

I would say he sometimes experiences jitters when I talk to him. It's no wonder. My voice is very cold compared to the humans around me. I one time asked Reo why but he would only say 'You're still a child, that's why.' I would drop the subject and argue no more.

"Mikan, I want you to do something special for me." Reo said gently.

"What?"

"I want you to destroy _them_ for me." Reo's voice was very gentle.

I nodded without hesitation.

"But before that I needed to give you a little briefing." He said this time with his smirk but I didn't know that it was an evil grin.

- -

I'm easy to teach. I could learn easily. Reo would tell me that I'm such a genius. I would only look at him. I don't even know what that word means.

He gave me a uniform. "What is this?"

"That's your new dress Mikan when you go inside the academy." His voice sounded sweet. I never got a new gift from Reo except for the short pants and tee he had given to me on my sixteenth birthday.

"Is it my birthday already?" I asked but no emotion showed.

"Yes, it's your seventeenth birthday, Mikan."

I would only nod and follow what's his next queue would be.

- -

It only took me a month to understand every thing about the academy. I know everything from the most secret to the popular.

And my mission it to kill . . .

NATSUME HYUUGA

FIN

That was the end of the first chapter. If you don't want to review its fine with me but if you want to it's still a-okay.

I was gone for a while guys. Sorry for deleting Mikan Sakura. I'm having this instead. It's the new and improved version of M.S.

_INDISPOSE__ (formerly Ichijou Takuma)_

_P.S: This is my new account. Check my profile for more explanations. However, if you're as lazy as me just forgive me then. nn_


End file.
